Currently, there are two modes with which a centrifugal machine removes heavy media. One is intermittent operation mode, in which the principle of gravity settlement is mainly adopted: the machine is stopped when the centrifugal cylinder is filled with heavy media, the heavy media settles into a special case in the natural state after a given period of time is passed; and the heavy media in the case is discharged through the valve. In this case, it is inevitable to frequently stop the machine. The other mode is the continuous operation mode, in which the principle of centrifugal separation is adopted: the outlet passageway of centrifugal separator is classified into heavy media passageway and light media passageway, the latter being close to the rotating shaft of centrifugal separator, while the former being close to the outside. In this mode, it is necessary to set a specific gravity ring in the heavy media passageway (manufacturing of the specific gravity ring is under restriction of such conditions as temperature, density and oil liquid), and the specific gravity ring has extremely strict requirements on temperature and density. In the event that the liquid is a mixture of light and heavy media, the specific gravity ring needs a real-time manual adjustment and the machine has to be periodically stopped as the heavy media is discharged constantly.